


Rose Lalonde Is A Snob

by SigmundFro



Series: wherein numerous characters judge their peers unfairly; nine characters sport snazzy eyewear; and everyone remains oblivious to the obvious quadrants; [1]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-18
Updated: 2011-11-18
Packaged: 2017-10-26 05:37:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,062
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/279326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SigmundFro/pseuds/SigmundFro
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Rose is her usual condescending self and Kanaya is charmed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rose Lalonde Is A Snob

**Author's Note:**

> So uh, this is the beginning of an ongoing series based on first impressions and snap judgements. Hope it's alright :)

_Rose Lalonde is a snob._ She thinks this is an unfair statement to make about someone, but nevertheless, she turns her head to stare at the girl in question.  She can see the short hair, almost like a boy’s but not quite, and it’s an icy blonde. She decides that she likes this; that it _suits her_ , and perhaps a little too much time is spent examining the black lipstick that Rose is apparently never seen without. It’s too far to see properly across the coffee shop, so she can’t see very much of her eyes, but after staring with an embarrassing intensity, this is probably for the best.

 _Rose Lalonde works at the priciest bar on campus._ Vriska drags her out because she needs to _loosen up, fussyfangs!!!!!!!!_ and apparently alcohol is the way to achieve such a goal. It’s a pleasant surprise when she spots a familiar blonde mixing drinks, and her eyebrows raise all on their own when she sees just how fast this girl can make a Slippery Nipple. Vriska gets something called a Filial Pail that comes in a huge bucket shaped glass and has swirls of just about every colour floating around inside. It looks vaguely obscene in a strange way, but it’s a house special and judging from the way Vriska is dancing, it is evidently potent. When she turns around, Rose is sliding her a Strawberry Daquiri and _Really That Is So Kind But I Dont_ – she doesn’t drink but the girl smiles in a way that is both menacing and lovely, so she sips at it politely. Vriska ends up dragging her home and muttering something about Kanaya being a lightweight.

 _Rose Lalonde has an excellent memory._ She immediately remembers her even though it’s been a week since they were at the bar, and this pleases her in a small way. Her fingers are long and elegant, and they distract her enough that she almost forgets to specify that she would like _A Virgin Strawberry Daquiri._ Black lips curve into a restrained smirk as she repeats the order back to her, lingering on _virgin_ , and turning Kanaya’s cheeks pink. She pulls out a book and attempts to read, ignoring the glaring fact that no one would go to a bar under the pretence of studying. She is rewarded when Rose leans forward and snatches the book out of her hands, before declaring it _one of Lovecraft’s better works._ They talk in between drink orders and she leaves with a new number in her phone.

 _Rose Lalonde has lavender eyes._ They’re back at the coffee shop again, and she’s trying desperately not to stare, but it’s proving impossible now that she can finally see her under bright lights and without the blurry influence of alcohol. Lavender sounds appropriately poetic in her head, and she thinks, _yes, they are perfectly lavender_. She makes the mistake of blurting out _Your Eyes Are Rather Intoxicating_ and then clamping a hand down over her treacherous mouth. She had meant to say pretty or lovely, but _Intoxicating_ was simply the right word.

 _Rose Lalonde likes to knit._ Kanaya finds her in the library, legs tucked under her skirt, Jung balanced precariously on one knee, and fingers dancing absently as she knits. _Hello Rose I Did Not Think I Would See You Here And I Only Wandered Into The Library For The Sole Purpose Of Obtaining Another Novel To Read I Was Not Seeking You Out Intentionally Or Anything Of The Sort But This Is Also A Pleasant Surprise How Are You Am I Interrupting Your Studies_ – Rose sets down her knitting and holds up a finger to shush her rambling. _Do you only go on like that when you’re nervous, Kanaya?_ It’s odd, the way her throat dries up almost instantly and _No What Makes You Say That_ really, Rose is being absurd to even imply that she would be nervous. She is merely expressing pleasure at the sight of her friend in the library and nothing more. _I believe it was Socrates that insisted on his students asking and answering their own questions. I urge you to do the same. I’m sure you will find it most enlightening._ She finds herself wanting to smack Rose across the face, for this is an entirely new level of charming condescension. _What Are You Knitting_ she says instead, and Rose holds up what looks like an inky black octopus and says _A plush Fluflulu._ Kanaya decides this conversation has been a rousing failure, and she absconds to the furthest corner of the library, feigning interest in eighteenth century business practices.

 _Rose Lalonde is blunt._ This time they’re at her rented apartment, and Rose is idly toying with a lock of Kanaya’s hair as she kneels in front of her, pinning where the waist needs to be taken in. The fabric is light and gauzy, and she’s _thoughtfully_ chosen it in a dark shade of violet, because god knows that Rose won’t wear anything else and – _Kanaya, have you ever been involved with a woman, before?_ Kanaya stabs her finger with the pin. Her face is suddenly very, very warm and it would not do for her guest to see her cheeks splotched such an unsightly colour, not when she took the time to blend in her blush every so carefully, and now it’s being undone because of a biological function that really serves no useful purpose and – _I shall take that as a “no” and Miss Maryam, is there any particular reason why you’re desperately avoiding eye contact? In some cultures eye contact is a social faux pas, which I am sure you’re aware of, but this is not one of them, and you are making it achingly difficult to discern your reaction._ She looks up at her slowly. _Much better._ Goddamn, she’s not even prone to swearing, but Rose is smirking, _smirking_ at her scandalized expression and she really does want to slap her, she’s going to slap her, _oh god what would Mother say_ , she’s standing and her hand goes for that pale face but – _Oh._ Somewhere along the line slapping became desperate grabbing of hair and the other girl has her hands on Kanaya’s face and just _Oh Does This Make Me A Lesbian Rose_ and _Shut up, Kanaya._ She does as she’s told and Rose kisses her.


End file.
